His Rose
by Bowties-and-Cheekbones
Summary: The Doctor, the infamous Doctor. One of the most brilliant minds in all of creation, and even he, with his seemingly infinite knowledge, could have never have guessed what she would mean to him. Rose Tyler. His Rose.
1. Florana

**Once you told me, "I thought I was different." You were. You were brilliant. Since you've been away, I've met so many other people. And I loved them, but you were the one who took my hand when I was alone. You came back for me on Satellite Five and brought me back from the Time War with your stubbornness and love of life. Somehow, you always found a way to remind me that I was a better man. That was also the day you were afraid I'd leave you, and I did. **

* * *

The Doctor, the infamous Doctor. One of the most brilliant minds in all of creation, and even he, with his seemingly infinite knowledge, could have never have guessed what she would mean to him.  
Rose Tyler.

His Rose.

* * *

The Doctor looked over at Rose standing in his TARDIS. He could tell she was still reeling over saving the Queen from the Torchwood residence so he took a minute just to study her. Sharp, intelligent eyes, dark and almost brooding eyebrows, a delicate nose, plump lips and hair the color of straw. She was undeniably a beautiful human but even more than that, she was courageous, smart, and could keep up with him. She is everything he loves about humans and so much more.

Before falling too far into that train of thought The Doctor was interrupted by Rose bursting into laughter. "Well I'm glad you are having fun" He said with a smirk "but care to let me in on whatever has you in such a good mood?"

"It's nothing really.. It's just.. Werewolves? Really?" Her voice was full of wonderment and just a touch of disbelief. He mockingly scoffed at her.

"So you can deal with space and time travel but throw a werewolf in and that's where were I lose you? You humans are funny creatures." He raised a brow at her in amusement "Plus by you're definition that wasn't so much a Werewolf as much as a lupine-like alien possessing a human."

"Don't ruin it, I like the thought that i helped fight a werewolf"

"Very well , ill admit it was a rush but no time to dwell, on to our next adventure. Allons-y!" The doctor practically pranced around the TARDIS, pressing buttons here and turning knobs there, throwing in a kick if needed. He seem even more excited than normal which piqued Rose's curiosity.

"So where are we headed now?" she inquired "Past? Future? A different galaxy?"

"Oh no you don't. This time you'll have to wait to see. No spoilers." He sure did love to show off when he knew more than her. She tried to pout as cutely as possible but he just ruffled her hair, like an adult would do to a young child, which just made her pout turn into a scowl. None the less she let him have his fun and was reasonably content in being surprised. "Oh Rose! Go look! We are here."

"And where exactly would here be?"

"Words doesn't do this place justice, would you just go look?" He pleaded with her

"Yea yea" so she did and what she sees takes her breath away. The Doctor was right, there were no word in the English language, or any other really, to describe the beauty that was this planet. There were wildflowers covering nearly every inch of the ground, flowers of all kinds even some she didn't know. The air was the most beautiful smell she ever had the privilege of ever smelling, unlike anything else. As Rose looked on and stepped forward she could see a river of white. Without her knowing, she got so encompassed in her surroundings that she didn't hear The Doctor walk up behind her at first.

"So what do you think?" He was leaned in close enough for Rose to feel his breath on her ear and neck. Rose shivered, trying to ignore the intimacy of this planet.

"I think it is the most beautiful place i have ever seen. Where are we?"

"This is the planet Florana, its land is carpeted by perfumed flowers, seas of warm milk and sand as soft as swan's down. It also has oceans of effervescent water!"

Rose grabs The Doctors hand and looked up at him grinning "Well then, what are we waiting for?!"

* * *

Review guys! If you don't I doubt I'll keep writing. Help me out! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_"So what do you think?" He was leaned into her close enough for Rose to feel his breath on her ear and neck. Rose shivered, trying to ignore the intimacy of this planet._

_"I think it is the most beautiful place i have ever seen. Where are we?"_

_"This is the planet Florana, its land is carpeted by perfumed flowers, seas of warm milk and sand as soft as swan's down. It also has oceans of effervescent water!"_

_Rose grabbed The Doctors hand and looked up at him grinning "Well then, what are we waiting for?!"_

* * *

__They spent three whole days doing nothing but bathing in each others company and exploring one of the most breath-taking planet in the universe. It was rare for The Doctor to take time like this to just relax, no monsters or trouble, just himself and Rose. Even for years to come, though he will never talk about it, those few days will stay in his memory as some of the happiest of his life because she was there with him. His lovely, reckless, cheeky, brilliant Rose.

However The Doctor can only stay still and out of trouble for a certain amount of time before he got restless and ached to travel again. So after the three days were up they took off again to meet trouble and the beauty of the galaxy head on.

They saved lives, traveled to exotic planets and different times. Often they ran into some sort of trouble. Between the Krillitanes at Deffry High School, Cyberman, meeting Satan, and so much more they kept busy. But there were times when it was nothing but beautiful. He took her to ancient Egypt, the times of Arthur and the round table, even back at the peak of the Mayan empire. Not to mention the galaxy's and stars they saw together.

Rose and The Doctor. That what they were The-Doctor-and-Rose, never one without the other. They were two sides to the same coin, a perfect team. She made him whole again. Whenever he stopped to think about it, it would never make any sense how she managed to worm her way so deeply into his hearts. A human at that! A funny, stupid, cruel, wonderful, brilliant little species indeed but he was a Time Lord. One day she would die and he'd live on but till that day he thought he would have years to plan for it. He wanted to at least be her forever because he knew she could never be his.

But then came the ghosts, Torchwood Tower, and the war. And as two mighty armies clashed, the Doctor realized that saving the Earth might mean losing Rose.

* * *

The start of the end to them was a surprisingly normal day. They were back in London in Roses time to see Jackie. But quickly turned strange when 'ghosts' walked on the surface of the world. Then came the Cyberman and Daleks. And as the Daleks spread out over London as Cybermen clomp their way through the streets and shooting into the sky. The Doctor has figured out how to save them but knew he would most likely lose Rose forever.

* * *

**Doomsday**

The Doctor turned around, wearing what seemed to be old cinema 3D glasses. "Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood." As he jumps on a computer terminal. "Slam it down and close off both universes."

Rose panicked "But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?"

But the Doctor seemed unaffected and just smiled at her "They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?"

Rose took the bit and finally asked "What is it with the glasses?'

He grinned that adorable lopsided grin he got when ever he solved a puzzle. "I can see, that's what. because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look." He handed her the 3D spectacles. When she put them on she say specs of dark matter clinging to everyone there but her mom.

"What is it?"

"Void stuff." he said vaguely.

"Like er, background radiation?" Rose asked

The doctor threw a bright grin he way, appreciating yet again how brilliant she is. "That's it. Look at the others. And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your mother. First time she's looked normal all in her life."

"Oi." Jackie injected with mock indignation

He just continued ignoring her. "But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

Rose caught on to what he was getting at quickly "Pulling them all in!" she exclaimed

She always manages to impress him. He shared a smile and repeated "Pulling them all in!"

Then Mickey, who had gotten lost long ago (along with most the rest of the room), asked "Sorry, what's the Void?"

The Doctor simplified it as much as he could for them "The dead space. Some people call it Hell."

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell. Man, I told you he was good." he said to Pete and the rest from the parallel world.

Rose, being as smart as she is caught on quickly to the "But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

The Doctor frowned "That's why you've got to go." It was painful to have to say it out loud. "Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it, for good?" Pete asked

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput." explained The Doctor.

Rose frowned at what he was implying "But you stay on this side?"

"That's why I got these." The Doctor pointed at Magnaclamps "I'll just have to hold on tight. I've done it all my life"

Rose couldn't take this talk for any longer. She knew what he was doing and what he wanted to do "I'm supposed to go."

He just looked at her "Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

"Yeah."

"Forever? That's not going to happen" She wasn't gonna let it happen. Right then the whole building began to shake.

Pete looked nervously around "We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us."

"No, I'm not leaving here." If Rose was certain of anything at that moment it was that she would do anything to stay with him.

"I'm not going without her." Jackie couldn't begin to imagine what it'd be like never seeing Rose again, her baby girl.

Pete began to get fed up with the two "Oh, my God. We're going!"

Jackie turned her glare onto the man she loved. "I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her. "

Rose knew her mom couldn't stay behind though "You've got to."

"Well, that's tough."

"Mum." Rose knew her mother was stubborn but she had to go with Pete "I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now he's got me."

While arguing with her family The Doctor snuck behind her and put a paradox transporter around Rose's neck and presses her button too quick for Rose to react.

"What've you..!" And suddenly she was in the parallel Torchwood. But not for long if she had any say in it. "Oh no, you don't. He's not doing that to me again." And she presses her button again and made it back to The Doctor.

He couldn't believe what she did, Doesn't she know the consequences of coming back here? "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

Rose just looked him in the eyes "I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?"

He smiled a sad smile at her "Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up."

"That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team."

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."

"Which one's Shiver?"

The Doctor actually cracked a grin at that one "Oh, I'm Shake." The Doctor gave Rose a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers. "Press the red button."

Unfortunately at that moment the Daleks caught on to what The Doctor was doing "Breach active. It is the Doctor. Exterminate him!" One ordered and all the Daleks headed towards the tower "Exterminate!"

The Doctor looked at Rose and for a moment he wasn't sure if he was scared or proud of her. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?"  
Rose pointed out the tower window "So are they." The Daleks were visible and merging on the tower.

"Let's do it!" The Doctor exclaimed as the pulled the levers and grabbed on to the clamps, opening the void. "The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void. The Doctor and Rose held on for their lives but in a sick twist of fate Rose's Lever buggies a bit and the suction starts to decrease. Rose has to let go of the Magnaclamp to grab the lever and pull it, but she and it are started to be dragged the wrong way.

"I've got to get it upright!" Rose was frantic, this had to work. She finally manages to lock it in but feels her grip start to fail.

"Rose, hold on! Hold on!"The Doctor can see it happening, Rose is being pulled horizontally towards the Void. He cannot reach her as her fingers finally slip from the lever handle. No! he screams internally. No I can't lose her. Please no... Then at the last second Pete pops in, catches her and vanishes with his daughter in his arms. The wind dies down and the Void closes itself like paper down a plughole.

Rose makes it safely back to Pete's world but she knows what that means. She will never see the Doctor again. Her Doctor. Her family and Mickey just watch her, everyone there can practically hear her heartbreaking. She begins to beats on the wall. "Take me back! Take me back! Take me back." She can't think straight. This wasn't suppose to happen, she had to be there for him. She promised him forever, it cannot end like this.

Pete is the first to speak up "It's stopped working. He did it. He closed the breach."

"No." She leaned against the Torchwood wall, the same wall she almost disappeared into in the other world. She couldn't stop the tears and didn't want to. She lost him. He came and lit up her world, gave her a purpose in life. She was gonna spend the rest her life with him and now she'll never see him again. She gave up and just fell to the floor sobbing.

* * *

Again please review! I'm a new writer so i need all the help i can get. :)


End file.
